Little Fire'
by popcans
Summary: A girl named Aednat, is found by a boy named Kiba. Kiba takes Aednat to his house. She is eventually adopted into their family. She is very happy there. At her new school she meets a boy named Naruto. They become friends. She has many friends.
1. Chapter 1

I was found by a boy named Kiba. We were both five at the time. He took me to his house. When we got there, Kiba's mom greeted us. "Hello Kiba. Whose's your friend?" She asked. "Hi mom, I found her in the woods behind the house. I don't think she has a home. Can she stay here?" he said. When Kiba's mom came over to me, I hid behind Kiba. "I guess she's a little shy. take her to the spare room." Kiba's mom said. "Okay. Come on." Kiba said. I followed him. When we got to the guest room, he said, "Hope you like it in here..." "thank you." I said. "By the way, what's your name?" He asked me. "My name? Uh it's Aednat." I said. "Ey-nit... Aednat. That's a good name. What does it mean?" He said. "It means 'Little Fire,' it's an Irish name." I said. "Come on let's go and play outside." Kiba said. "Okay." I said. "Come on Akamaru." Kiba said. His puppy jumped down from the bed and ran to the door. I went outside with him.

* * *

"Tomorrow I will start at the academy for the first time." Kiba said. I yawned. "Come on let's go inside." He said while holding my hand. When we got to the house I was already half asleep. "Hey mom! I'm going to take Aednat to her room." Kiba said. "Alright sweety. Just make sure she's here for dinner.

* * *

**Kiba's POV**

I took her to her room. When I got down stairs, I saw my mom filling out paper work. "What are you doing?" I asked. "I'm filling out adoption papers. You're going to get a new sister." Mom said. "Really!" I said. She nodded her head. "Whose it going to be?" I asked. "The girl upstairs is going to be your sister. She will be starting at the academy with you, tomorrow." She said.

* * *

Later at dinner I was awoken by Kiba. I went down stairs and sat at the table. They all sat down, and Kiba's mom asked, "So Aednat, how would you like to be Aednat Inuzuka?" I widened my eyes at that. "I would love to be a Inuzuka." I said. "Yes! I got a sister!" Kiba yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kiba you're so goofy looking," I said, while in a giggling fit. Today is my first day as a Inuzuka, and going to the academy. They gave me a puppy. It was so cute. It was black and it had a white patch on it's eye. I named it Patchy. When we got to the academy we were welcomed with a teacher. He told us to wait with the other kids. When we got there, people stared at me. "Hey Kiba! I didn't know you had a girlfriend!" A girl yelled. "She's not my girlfriend... She's my sister." He said. "Didn't know you had a sister either!" Another yelled.

A hour later I was getting teased. A boy came up to me and said, "Hello! My name's Naruto Uzamaki!" "My name is Aednat." I said. He said, "Wanna be my friend?" He asked. "Sure!" Me and Naruto became the best of friends.

* * *

7 years later it was time to take the test so we can become ninjas. I passed the ninja test and I got my headband. I saw that Naruto didn't become a ninja. I hid my head band in my pocket, and I said, "Naruto, You'll pass next time." "thanks for the encouragement."

* * *

I went home took a shower, had dinner, read a book, and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day I woke up toke a shower, had breakfast, and went to the academy. When I got to the academy, I saw Naruto there. "I thought you didn't pass?" I asked him. "I got it last night.

"OK, you are all ninja now. But things will just get harder and you are the lowest ninja out there, now on with the teams... Team 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchicha, Sakura Hanuro and Aednat Inuzuka." Damn arrogant quiet boy and fan girl. At least I have Naruto on my team. People must of looked at him with a questioning look because he said, "Their sensei said he could take an extra since there is an odd number." Letting us process the information for a minute, he continued. Hm, I wonder who my sensei is? I looked at my teammates and saw Naruto glaring at Sasuke, Sakura looking dreamily at Sasuke and Sasuke glaring at the floor. Hm, what would the dope be mad about. Anyway Iruka-sensei said, "Ok come back here after lunchtime to meat your jonin Sensei." Everyone left including my team. I did not want to talk to Sasuke or Sakura, and Naruto will try to talk with Sakura, so I'll leave him alone. I just ate my lunch and soon enough my teammates showed up 15 minutes looking upset when everyone came in, and left with their Sensei. I sighed, where is our stupid sensei. Not wanting to wait any longer, I put my head band over my eyes and feet on the table. Leaning back in my chair I took a nap.

* * *

I woke up and pulled my headband up to see Naruto standing on a chair putting something on the door. I called to him, "Hey Naruto, what are you doing". He turned around and grinned when he saw me, he called back, "Oh hi Aednat-Chan,I'm pulling a prank on our teacher for coming late". I laughed softly, while Sakura yelled to Naruto and me, "Hey Naruto, that will never happen, and Aednat you should not encourage him." I simply rolled my eyes and Naruto came over to where I was sitting, once he was done. Sasuke said, "He is a Jonin, he would not be tricked into something that stupid." I said, "You never know, you should stop being such a pessimist." Sakura scowled, and Sasuke rolled his eyes. I said, "You should stop rolling your eyes so much, they will fall out. Then how would you be able to use your so amazing Sharingan, if you ever get it that is." If looks could kill I'd be 6 feet under. Yep, I knew where to piss him off. He was glaring at me and out of the corner of my eye I saw Sakura about to say anything. Then our Sensei came through the door. The eraser fell flat on his head. I looked and I thought, 'he fell for it.' He looked at all of us and said, "My first impression of you is...you're all idiots". Everyone one of us in the room sweat-dropped. We all went to the roof, and when we sat down Kakashi said, "I want you to introduce yourselves." Sakura looked confused and said, "How?" he said, "Easy. Your dislikes, likes, hobbies and dreams." They asked him to do it, so he said. "Me? Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake. My likes and dislikes, I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies are none of your business and for my dream, I have not thought about it." I heard Sakura grumbling and I laughed. He pointed at Naruto, and Naruto fixed his headband while grinning and said, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, hanging around with Aednat. I dislike the 3 minutes you have to wait to make ramen. My hobbies are pranks, and my dream is to BECOME HOKAGE." He pointed at Sakura next. "I'm Sakura Hanuro, I like... *looks at Sasuke* my hobbies are * looks at Sasuke again* My dream is... *looks at Sasuke AGAIN* and I hate NARUTO AND AEDNAT!" I rolled my eyes at her. I didn't know she was that bad. Seriously how could you like someone that much and plus that's just creepy. It looks like she wants to rape him. Anyway back to the present. He pointed at Sasuke.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I dislike a lot of things. I don't like anything and I don't have any hobbies. My dream is not a dream but an anbision, To kill someone." I raised my eyebrows, he's an angry one isn't he? He finally pointed at me. I said, "I'm Aednat Inuzuka and I have a couple of likes including training and playing with Patchy and Naruto, I dislike really loud people. My hobbies, I have a couple and my dream is that it is a mystery to me like it is to you." Kakashi clapped his hands and said, "You are all different in your ways*I snorted at that* and you together will have a test tomorrow." Sakura said, "I thought we were all done with tests at the academy?" He smiled from under his mask and said, "You won't like the answer." Naruto yelled out, "Try me." Kakashi said, "Okay if that's what you want. Only 10 of you will pass and the rest will be sent back to the academy." Sakura and Naruto looked shocked and Sasuke was still emotionless, but I could still see he was surprised too. The only reaction I showed was me shifting a bit where I was sitting. He chucked and said, "I knew you would not like the answer." Damn him, he is enjoying this. He continued, "You are to meet me at the training grounds at 5am sharp." He left. Deciding I had to get along with my new teammates, I said, "Bye Naruto, um bye new teammates." With that I left. I jumped on rooftops till I got home. I ate dinner and decided to go to bed early. I bid my family good night and set my alarm to 5:30 AM, So I laid down in bed and thought. 'I'll do whatever it takes, cause I'm never going back to the academy.' Then I fell asleep.


End file.
